


Our Pride - 2020 Pride Piece

by winedad16



Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [1]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Modern AU, Pride, finkeldorf - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: Modern AU Piece for Pride Month :)
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Our Pride - 2020 Pride Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Klenzendorf is named Klaus again because I'm committing to it. :)

Freddy looked at himself in the mirror, unsure of his outfit.

“K… How do I look?” Freddy asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

Both of Klaus’ eyes, both good and bad, traveled to where the blond stood. Freddy was in a white button-up top and shorts, small rainbows were scattered across his top. 

“You look great, Freddy,” Klaus replied, taking the sewing needle out of his mouth as he stood from his spot at the kitchen.

“Are you sure? Should I change my shirt? Is there too much white?” Freddy asked, his fingers pulling at his shirt.

“No, it’s perfect, Freddy,” Klaus said, walking over to the blond. “It’s adorable.”

Freddy smiled as Klaus placed his hands on the blond’s hips.

“What are you going to wear?” Freddy asked, fidgeting with the buttons on Klaus’ shirt.

“I’m not exactly done with it yet, but it’s along the lines of a white top and pants, nothing too flashy.”

“I can't wait to see it,” Freddy replied with a smile.

As Freddy spoke, Klaus’ eye focused on the colorful makeup surrounding the blond’s blue eyes.

“I like your makeup,” Klaus complimented.

Freddy’s eyes sparkled.

“Do you really think it’s good?” 

“Of course, I’ll have to have you do something on me.”

Freddy smiled.

“Thank you, and I will if you want.”

The two kissed, Klaus playfully biting the blond’s lip. Freddy pulled away with a smirk, lightly tapping the side of Klaus’ face.

“Now get back to whatever you were working on so we can leave on time,” Freddy said. 

“Patience Finkie, patience,” Klaus replied with a chuckle.

Freddy playfully rolled his eyes as he watched the brunette walk back. Taking his spot back at the table, Klaus moved the raised magnifying glass back over the piece of fabric in front of his one good eye as he went back to sewing. His fingers held the small needle as he stitched in a pink thread into the left side of his shirt, slowly filling in the shape he outlined. As he sewed, he began thinking about the afternoon that lied ahead. Crowds, noise, bright colors everywhere. He had tried not to think about it, genuinely wanting to go. He had taken his meds, he would be fine.

“Finkie, when are we leaving again?” Klaus asked.

“At twelve,” Freddy replied. “It’s eleven-thirteen now.”

“Thank you. I’m almost done.”

Freddy smiled. He was excited. He had tried to get Klaus to join him last year but to no avail. This year, Klaus had expressed an interest in going. Freddy had been looking forward to it since. The blond grabbed his phone and began playing music. The tune to “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” flowed from the small speaker on the kitchen counter as Freddy began filling two water thermoses. The song caught Klaus’ attention, making him look up with a raised brow.

“Elton John?” 

Freddy looked back at the older male.

“Yeah, I’ve been getting into his music lately, we should check out that film that came out about him, I think it was called ‘Rocketman’? It might be interesting.”

Klaus smiled, standing up from his chair, stretching. 

“This was the first record I ever owned as a kid,” Klaus paused, placing his hands on his hips in thought. “I believe ‘Snow Queen’ was on the other side. My father hated that I only sang Kiki’s part, nevermind that it was Elton’s music. I was eight when this song was released, it was a big influence on me. 1976.”

Freddy smirked, turning back to the drinks, screwing the caps onto the thermoses.

“I was… negative nine.”

Klaus scoffed, making his way over to the blond.

“How does it feel to be so young?” He asked, in a dramatic sigh.

“How does it feel to be so old?” Freddy asked with a smirk.

Klaus playfully slapped Freddy’s behind, making Freddy jump.

“Don’t be a brat.”

Freddy turned around to face the brunette.

“You know you love me,” He said with a smile.

“You and that cute ass of yours,” Klaus replied.

Freddy smiled, appreciating the compliment. 

“May I go back to preparing for our afternoon out, now?”

“Hm, you can if you give me a kiss,” Klaus replied.

Freddy rolled his eyes and gave the brunette a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Klaus said with a smile.

“You’re welcome, now go back to your shirt and finish so I can finish packing a bag.”

“What if I’m done with it already?” Klaus asked.

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Then go finish it!” Freddy said with a laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Klaus replied, retreating back to the small wooden table. 

Klaus quickly picked up where he left off, his stitches becoming more efficient. When he finished, he moved the looking glass and ran his thumb over the pink triangle he stitched into the white fabric. It wasn’t too big or too small, just delicately small enough to look tasteful. 

“Finkie, I’m gonna change real quick,” Klaus said as he stood up, grabbing the shirt.

A faint okay came from the other room as Klaus headed into their bedroom.

Klaus smoothed out the white polo shirt, tucking it into his pink pants. His eye focused on the pink triangle that was hovering above his heart when he looked in the mirror. That symbol carried so much weight, he knew that. But now as he wore it, it felt liberating. Liberating to reclaim a label that had oppressed so many before.

“K, darling, have you seen my-” Freddy began, entering the bedroom. “You look good.”

“Thank you,” Klaus said with a smile.

Freddy’s eyes searched Klaus’ shirt for what the brunette had stitched in, landing on the pink triangle.

“Oh, Klaus,” He began, walking closer to get a better look. “This is such a nice touch.”

“Thank you,” Klaus replied. “I, uh, actually got the idea from your hat.”

Freddy let out a laugh.

“That’s what I was looking for! I thought I brought it into the bathroom with me when I was getting ready.”

“Did you check the side of the sink? It could’ve fallen,” Klaus suggested.

“I did. I don’t think I ended up bringing it out. Maybe it’s on the floor,” Freddy said, walking around the bed.

Klaus looked around, searching for the hat.

“If we can’t find where I misplaced it that’s fine, I can go without it,” Freddy said as he surveyed the floor.

Klaus looked over to where Freddy knelt. 

“Finkie you’re killing me wearing those shorts,” Klaus groaned.

Freddy stood, straightening his posture.

“I’ll have to make sure to never wear them again then,” Freddy said with a wink.

Klaus gave him a playful glare, a small plea for him to wear them again.

Freddy sighed, placing his hands in his hips, making another quick survey of the room.

“I really have no idea where I put it,” He sighed and dropped his arms. “Anyways, time check!”

The blond turned to the electronic alarm clock on the bureau.

“Okay, we have time still. Should we call a taxi or do you want to drive to the metro?” Freddy asked.

“Taxi, I’m not finding a place to park there,” Klaus answered, crossing his arms as he leaned on the bureau.

“Okay, I’ll call a cab at eleven-fifty. Do you still want makeup?”

Klaus nodded.

“Sure.”

The two men made their way into the small bathroom, Klaus sitting down on the edge of the tub.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Freddy asked as he rummaged through his makeup brushes, looking for the fine brush.

“Not really, maybe a symbol by my eye, I guess,” Klaus replied, rubbing his jaw. “God, should I shave?”

Freddy quickly glanced over his shoulder.

“You’re fine, the stubble is cute,” He replied, turning around with an eyeliner brush. “So, I was thinking I could paint the masculine pride symbols? I could do it at the outside corner of your eye.”

Klaus smiled, he liked that idea.

“Sounds good, make me look fun. Do it for this eye, though.”

Klaus pointed to his blind eye.

“Of course.”

Freddy delicately painted the small linked symbol at the corner of Klaus’ eye with the eyeliner. Klaus giggled when feeling the small soft brush touch his face. Freddy smiled at the rare sound.

“There, very stylish,” Freddy said, taking a small step back to look at the symbol.

“Could you take a photo? The mirror probably won’t help me see it,” Klaus asked, his voice trailing off.

Freddy hummed in response, stepping out only briefly to grab his phone. He snapped a photo and handed his phone over to Klaus, repacking the face paint. Looking at the image, Klaus smiled. It felt right.

“Thank you,” Klaus said, handing the phone back. “It looks good.”

Freddy smiled, quickly kissing the crown of the brunette’s head.

“I’m glad you like it,” Freddy said. “Hey, are you sure you’ll be fine today?”

“Hm?”

“Will you be okay? I know you can get overwhelmed after… well you know,” Freddy tapped beneath his own eye.

“I’ll be fine,” Klaus said, interlocking his hands. “I took my medication, and you’ll be there.”

“Please tell me if you need a break, okay?” Freddy said with a soft smile on his face.

“I promise.”

Freddy took a deep breath, checking his phone.

“Okay, I’ll call up a cab in a bit. I’m just going to make sure I packed everything.”

Freddy exited the bathroom, allowing room for Klaus to stretch out his legs and stand up. Klaus made his way back to the bedroom, grabbing his shoes.

Freddy paused the music that was playing as he read out his checklist, unpacking the bag to repack.

“Oh my god,” Freddy called out in a laugh. “I packed my hat in the backpack!”

Klaus laughed and finished lacing up his sneakers, Freddy placed the white hat onto his head, the pink triangle centered right in the middle.

* * *

The ride out in the metro wasn’t too long, but for Freddy, it felt like it was. This was his first time going to pride with a significant other. He had gone before, but just with a small group of friends. This was special. The moment the two men exited the metro, Freddy’s eyes lit up. Freddy had never so excitedly grabbed Klaus’ hand before. Klaus took in the colors of the street, the people everywhere, feeling a bit anxious. 

Freddy made sure to squeeze the brunette’s hand. Looking into his eyes.

“Are you ready?”

Klaus took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” The brunette replied.

“If you can’t tell me that you need a break, squeeze my hand tight, break it if you have to,” Freddy said. “We can leave whenever.”

Klaus laughed, his hand fiddling with one of the straps of the backpack on his shoulders.

“I will try not to break it.”

With that, the two men headed towards the festivities.

Freddy made sure to stick close to Klaus, holding his hand in the thicker crowds, making sure they took breaks and guiding themselves away from protestors. Klaus adjusted eventually, finding comfort in Freddy’s presence and the welcoming atmosphere. 

Freddy decided that they shouldn’t stay late for the fireworks, not wanting the noise to trigger anything in Klaus. They began walking back to the metro, hand in hand.

“You know,” Klaus began. “I’m really glad we came out here today.”

“I am too,” Freddy replied with a tired smile.

“How about we head out to Berlin next year?” 

Excitement flashed in Freddy’s eyes, stopping in place.

“Really? Are you kidding?” He asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

“I’m not,” Klaus replied. “I’m serious, I know it would mean a lot to you.”

Freddy bounced on the balls of his feet, he was beaming. He grabbed Klaus’ face, pressing his lips to the brunette’s. Klaus smiled into the kiss, letting Freddy be excited.

“That would be the best trip ever,” Freddy replied.

“Let’s do it then,” Klaus said with a grin. 

The two entered the metro hand-in-hand. Freddy hugged one of Klaus’ arms as they took the train home, browsing through the photos they both took earlier that day. Klaus tried to ignore some of the looks they gained from others. They were both too sweaty and tired to care enough to pull away from the other. 

* * *

The two men arrived back at their shared apartment early in the evening, talking about their favorite parts of the day and all of the sights they had seen.

“How about we jump in the shower and then rent a movie?” Klaus suggested as he placed the backpack down and dipped his head to place a kiss on Freddy’s neck.

Freddy smiled as he combed his fingers through Klaus’ hair.

“Sounds good.”

Freddy stood under the showerhead, taking in the warmth of the shower. It felt good.

“Knock knock,” Klaus said, knocking on the wall outside the shower curtain. “Coming in.”

Freddy smiled as the brunette stepped into the tub. 

“Hey, handsome,” Klaus greeted, wrapping his arms around Freddy’s torso.

“Hey,” Freddy replied, his arms wrapping behind Klaus’ head, his fingers massaging into the brunette’s hair.

“After this, I can make dinner and we can eat and cuddle in bed while we watch that Rocketman movie,” Klaus said, kissing Freddy’s shoulder. “If you’d like.”

Freddy hummed in response, lowering his hands as he turned around.

“That sounds like a great end to today.”

Klaus smiled, watching the water trail down Freddy’s pale skin. Freddy frowned, noticing how the small symbol by Klaus’ eye was washing away.

“What’s the matter?” Klaus asked while one of his hands slicked back the blond’s hair. 

“Your cute little symbol is washing away.”

“I’m sure it was already smudging from the heat,” Klaus said.

“It was, but…” Freddy began. “There was something about it being on you that was charming.”

“If it makes you happy you can do my makeup whenever you want.”

Freddy smiled, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Okay, but let’s get washed up first.”

The two wrapped up their shower, scrubbing shampoo in the other’s hair, each respectively washing up.

Klaus changed and stepped out before Freddy, heading into the kitchen to quickly prepare a meal. Freddy stayed in the bathroom, blow-drying his hair.

Klaus smiled to himself when he heard the blow dryer startup. He loved it when Freddy dried his hair this way, it always left his hair fluffy and gave him a fun look.

Freddy stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a silk robe. His caramel hair fluffed with only a few hairs falling into his face.

“You look cute,” Klaus said as he placed the grill tray next to the stove. “It compliments you.”

“Thank you,” A tired smile placed itself on Freddy’s face as he smoothed out the robe.

“Do you want to go rent the movie? You can just add it to my account,” Klaus stated.

Freddy nodded and went off to go rent the film as Klaus resumed cooking. Freddy sat at the kitchen table, crossing his legs as his feet rested on another chair. His mouth quirked upwards as he scrolled through the photos from their time out of their home. He posted just a few to his social media after checking some over with Klaus. His heart fluttered looking through the images. 

_ He’d have to put together a photo book. _

“Okay, dinner is ready,” Klaus said in a singsong voice, walking over to where Freddy was sitting, placing the plates down on the table.

“What would you like to drink?” Klaus asked, pressing a chaste kiss on the blond’s forehead. 

“I’ll have some wine, the one I just bought, please,” Freddy replied, removing his feet from the chair across from him. “I’ll bring these into the bedroom.”

Klaus grabbed drinks for them both and met Freddy in their shared bedroom. They began the movie, Freddy shifting closer to the brunette as they ate. Freddy was surprised to see Klaus cry only twenty minutes in at ‘I Want Love’. Of course, Freddy found himself crying by the end of the film, cuddling closer into Klaus’ arms.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Klaus whispered, softly running his fingers through the blond’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Freddy responded through small sniffles.

A tired smile made its way to Klaus’ face, feeling content in Freddy’s presence as the credits of the film continued to roll.

“I love you, K,” Freddy whispered as he sat up. “A lot.”

Klaus shifted his position on the bed as the blond sat up, moving his arm from behind Freddy’s torso. His thumb wiped the tears off of the blond’s face. 

“I love you too.”

Freddy smiled and placed his head in the crook of Klaus’ neck. Klaus’s fingers lightly traced up the blond’s spine, trailing into his hair.

“I had a great day today,” Klaus stated. “Thank you for taking care of me, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Freddy said.

“Thank you for that,” Klaus said, placing a kiss on the top of Freddy’s head. “Happy Pride.”

Freddy smiled, snuggling his head deeper into Klaus’ neck.

“Happy Pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! It was nice to write a cute one-off like this. :) ❤️
> 
> Updates on my main piece soon :)


End file.
